<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tadaima [ただいま] by ak_bennington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946810">Tadaima [ただいま]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington'>ak_bennington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Meeting Again, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Reunions, Slice of Life, reencuentros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo, en plena crisis de los cuarenta, regresa a Nerima por el funeral de su padre, donde se reencuentra con sus raíces... y con Kenma.<br/>[Spoilers del final]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tadaima [ただいま]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no me lucro haciendo esto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>ただいま [tadaima]:</strong> Expresión muy común, a modo de saludo, que una persona pronuncia al regresar de un determinado lugar. La persona que regresa suele decir “Tadaima” a las personas que están en casa y podría traducirse como “he regresado”, “he vuelto”.</p><p>
  <span class="u">TADAIMA</span>
</p><p>Volver a Nerima se le había hecho raro, más todavía en aquellas circunstancias que poco tenían que ver con una visita de placer o un paseo por sus calles donde ser embargado por la nostalgia. Desde la última vez que estuvo en aquella casa habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y más aún que se aventuraban, teniendo a su madre y su hermana como buitres con su padre de cuerpo presente en la sala de estar. Hacía años que no veía a ninguna de las dos y ahora tenían la desfachatez de aparecer por allí a reclamar.</p><p>Por mucho que su hermana se estuviera esforzando en su papel de mártir, llorando de cara a las visitas, Kuroo sabía bien que todo era un numerito.</p><p>Días antes le había llamado —cuando supieron que a su padre le quedaba poco tiempo de vida—, y le dejó bien claro a Kuroo que podía no vivir en Tokio y tener la vida medio resuelta en el pueblo, pero no pensaba renunciar a la casa.</p><p>Por si acaso lo dudó, la presencia de su madre allí también, le confirmó que ambas estaban dispuestas a pelear.</p><p>Si era sincero, no había esperado que su madre apareciese, o por lo menos que lo hiciese solo durante el funeral. No le habría extrañado que se limitase a una llamada de teléfono o ni siquiera eso. Pero siempre había sido materialista y seducida por el dinero y, si bien a ella no le pertenecía nada —después de que fuera el divorcio lo que llevó a su padre a comprar aquella casa y trasladarse junto con sus abuelos—, parte de la herencia le pertenecía a la hermana de Kuroo, que fue la que se quedó con ella cuando el matrimonio se rompió.</p><p>Era obvio que pensaba jugar sus cartas a través de su hija y todo lo que esta consiguiese sería considerado una victoria de su parte.</p><p>Cuando saltó la alarma algunos meses atrás, no pensó que tendría tan fatídico desenlace. Su padre lo llamó para decirle que en el reconocimiento médico anual que les hacían en el trabajo habían salido algunos parámetros alterados y le habían sugerido acudir a un especialista. El temor imposible de ocultar que teñía las palabras del hombre hizo que Kuroo se las viese negras para buscar un hueco e ir a acompañarlo, cuando lo normal habría sido llamarlo por teléfono al día siguiente y comprobar cómo le había ido.</p><p>Kuroo se sintió fatal al recibir los resultados y saber que su padre llevaba algún tiempo sintiéndose mal, pero pasándolo por alto. No podía evitar pensar que el que fuera demasiado tarde había sido en parte culpa suya por no estar más pendiente, y aquello lo llevó a tener que visitar su antigua casa de nuevo con regularidad, después de llevar mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.</p><p>No se esperó encontrar el cartel de “Se vende” en la puerta de la casa de Kenma.</p><p>Primero su padre, y ahora eso. Era como si el destino quisiera decirle que nada le ataba a aquel lugar, como si quisiera arrancarlo de sus raíces a la fuerza.</p><p>Ya sabía que Kenma hacía años que no vivía allí, pero si sus padres seguían haciéndolo, algún día podría encontrárselo si iba a visitarlos.</p><p>Enseguida se tuvo que reír con amargura. Aquello no iba a suceder. La probabilidad de que ambos coincidieran en esas circunstancias era infinitesimal.</p><p>Aunque eso no quitaba que cada vez que pasaba por la puerta, durante aquellos días en los que estuvo ayudando a su padre en las idas y venidas al hospital, no mirara de reojo al otro lado de la calle imaginando que Kenma seguía allí y ambos habían regresado a la adolescencia, donde sus problemas eran triviales.</p><p>Tenía suerte de que la casa tuviese todas las estancias necesarias en la planta baja, porque así su padre pudo trasladarse al dormitorio que antes ocupaban sus abuelos. Kuroo se había negado a que pasara sus últimos días en el hospital, a expensas de sus días de vacaciones que había decidido adelantar. No sería más de una semana, le habían dicho.</p><p>Trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido aunque fuera tarde. Kuroo se pasaba las horas sentado al lado de su cama, dándole conversación, viendo juntos la tele o, simplemente, haciéndole compañía.</p><p>Lo último que hubiese querido, habría sido preocuparle, pero fue inevitable que la discusión traspasara la puerta, por mucho que se hubiese salido al pasillo para hablar.</p><p>Cuando regresó a la habitación, se tiró al sillón que había dispuesto entre la cama y la ventana, y se frotó el rostro con las manos, desesperado. Debía ser fuerte.</p><p>—Mañana tendré que ausentarme unas cuantas horas. Tengo que ir a recoger a Hiroshi. Le diré a Kai que se quede contigo mientras. ¿Te parece bien?</p><p>El señor Kuroo suspiró cuando su hijo formuló la pregunta. Al verle desbordado, su expresión se había entristecido aún más de lo que ya estaba. A pesar de que trató de sonreír para que no lo notara, eso solo lo agravó.</p><p>—Claro que me parece bien —contestó con la resignación de quien no desea ser un estorbo—, de hecho, preferiría que te quedaras con Hiroshi, estaré bien.</p><p>—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso  —Kuroo entendía que no era la mejor de las circunstancias y que, probablemente, su padre no quisiera que esa fuera la imagen de él que le quedara a su nieto cuando creciera, pero no tenía más alternativa—. Intentaré mantenerlo distraído. Las hijas de Kai son más o menos de su edad y también juegan voleibol.</p><p>—Oh, sí, son muy simpáticas, a veces las trae con él y juegan en el jardín. Desde aquella vez que le dijiste que viniera a mirar la plaga que se estaba comiendo las begonias, se pasa regularmente a podar el seto de la entrada y recortar el césped.  </p><p>—Tengo suerte de que viva cerca y te eche un ojo de vez en cuando.</p><p>—Son una familia muy agradable.</p><p><em>No como tú, </em>pensó acerca de sí mismo con culpabilidad. No lo dijo, pero no pudo evitar sentir la mirada decepcionada sobre él.</p><p>—Sí, son muy agradables… —repitió con amargura, dándose cuenta de que había gente que tenía suerte en la vida y otra que no.</p><p>Él, claramente, pertenecía al segundo grupo, y debió haberlo previsto después del ejemplo vivido en su propia casa. Sin embargo, la ilusión era mala consejera, aún más cuando se es joven, y terminó cometiendo los mismos errores que su padre. Kuroo creyó que con no casarse alejaría la maldición, pero no fue así. Todavía seguía preguntándose por qué no se dio cuenta. Por qué no escuchó a todo el que le decía que iba a ser su ruina. ¡Pero él estaba enamorado! No se casaron, pero se fueron a vivir juntos y tuvieron un hijo. Ahora tenía que pasarles una pensión a ambos y ver a Hiroshi cada dos semanas.</p><p>No obstante, por algo su padre era su padre. Debió intuir lo que pasaba por su cabeza al verlo cabizbajo y desbordado por la situación, impotente por tener que ser fuerte cuando no tenía ganas de serlo.</p><p>—Tetsu —lo llamó. Cuando tuvo su atención le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y Kuroo arrastró el sillón hasta que pudieron tomarse de la mano—, aún eres joven y estás de buen ver, tienes tiempo para ser feliz.</p><p>Kuroo negó con la cabeza sin darse cuenta, reacio a caer en la trampa y comenzando a reír de manera nerviosa. Todo el estrés acumulado de las últimas semanas, manifestándose cuando menos lo necesitaba.</p><p>Era cierto que se cuidaba. Hacía ejercicio regularmente y tenía buena planta, sobre todo gracias a los trajes de vestir que debía llevar para el trabajo. Las canas que le habían empezado a salir — y que trataba de ocultar con gel de fijación, sin conseguir aplacar su indómito cabello—, solo le daban un aire más interesante.</p><p>Pero el atractivo no lo era todo, Kuroo eso lo sabía bien, pues las experiencias que había probado en aplicaciones de citas, más por insistencia de sus colegas que por gusto, habían sido un auténtico fracaso. Debía haber algo más, no una cáscara vacía.</p><p>—No, papá, no voy a caer en la trampa. No va a funcionar eso de “cumplir el último deseo en su lecho de muerte”. ¿Acaso no has escuchado la conversación que he tenido por teléfono con la madre de mi hijo?</p><p>La dura mirada que su padre le dirigió resumió sin palabras todo lo que tenía que decirle al respecto.</p><p>—Te has rendido muy pronto y para conseguirlo debes intentarlo.</p><p>Kuroo agradeció que no comentara nada sobre Keiko, obviando el tema sin que pareciese un impedimento.</p><p>Pero lo era. Por mucho que Keiko y él hubiesen roto la relación, estaría unido para siempre a ella a través del hijo que ambos tenían en común.</p><p>Tal vez no hubiese sido un impedimento para su madre —que hacía poco más de un año que se acababa de divorciar de su tercer marido y, seguramente, ya tuviera en la mira al cuarto, siendo ese su estilo de vida—, pero tener un pasado sí que había sido un obstáculo para la felicidad de su padre.</p><p>Siendo un niño los detalles le pasaron desapercibidos y no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero con el tiempo ciertos recuerdos que le venían a la memoria le terminaron hilando la historia oculta detrás de ellos. Su padre había tratado de rehacer su vida en varias ocasiones sin éxito. Sus abuelos le hacían de tapadera cuando preguntaba por qué no iría aquella noche a cenar, o quien era aquella compañera del trabajo de su papá que se les había unido para ir al cine el domingo y que nunca jamás vio en la oficina las veces que había ido a visitarlo.</p><p>—¡No me creo que me estés diciendo esto precisamente tú! ¿Por qué crees que ni siquiera lo intento? Porque ya sé cómo acabará, como acabó lo tuyo con mamá, lo mío con Keiko —miró por la ventana donde la casa en venta de Kenma le recordó que incluso a los matrimonios más perfectos también les ocurría—, incluso los padres de Kenma y, si me apuras, también algún día Kai y su agradable familia terminarán yéndose a la mierda. Yo solo intento no tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra y sobreponerme al gen de la estupidez que heredé.</p><p>—Tetsu, yo ya soy viejo — Kuroo intentó no darle la razón con un «¡No lo eres! ¡Ni siquiera te has jubilado!» que fue ignorado de todas formas—, pero tú todavía tienes que vivir y tienes tanto rencor y miedo que estás dejando pasar la vida.</p><p>—¿Qué vida? Keiko se quedó con la custodia porque por mi trabajo debo viajar constantemente. Con lo que les paso, apenas me queda para pagarme una habitación de alquiler en un piso de veinteañeros universitarios que pasan más tiempo borrachos o drogados que sobrios y para colmo…</p><p>Kuroo se calló de golpe porque no quería darle un disgusto en el estado en el que estaba. No quería decirle que también su hermana le había llamado diciéndole que lucharía por quedarse con esa casa. Pero él también la quería, pues si se libraba de cargas económicas tal vez pudiera optar a un puesto de trabajo más fijo que le permitiese compartir la custodia de Hiroshi.</p><p>Si miraba por la ventana se podía visualizar en esa calle y en ese jardín desde que era un niño; aprendiendo a montar en bici, cuando hicieron un muñeco de nieve, o cuando Kenma y él decoraban la entrada de ambas casas para <em>Halloween</em>. Así, rescatadas en caliente de la memoria, la sensación que le transmitían aquellas imágenes era la de haber tenido una buena infancia allí.</p><p>Y era eso lo que quería para Hiroshi.</p><p>—Digas lo que digas aún eres joven y piensa que cualquier día te puede venir un revés, como me ha sucedido a mí, y mires atrás y te des cuenta de todo lo que no hiciste esperando un futuro que no llegará. Por eso, sí, sé que suena a encerrona, pero es lo único que te voy a pedir que me prometas —ante las palabras de su padre, y sabiendo hacia dónde iban, Kuroo apretó los ojos sintiéndose acorralado y desconcertado. <em>No, no puedes hacerme esto</em>. Viendo desmoronarse todas las creencias que se había esforzado en seguir durante años. No podía estar pidiéndole que se dejara atrapar por aquello de lo que había estado huyendo—, es que intentes ser feliz, no importa cómo, solo o acompañado, pero que si algún día aparece una persona que reúna todas las características que necesitas, no te cierres en tu rencor y la dejes escapar sin intentarlo.</p><p>Kuroo lo miró a los ojos, que leyeron en su alma a través de los suyos, y terminó chasqueando la lengua y apartando la mirada.</p><p>—Maldito viejo embaucador —masculló, y aquello arrancó una carcajada a su padre que le provocó un acceso de tos—, definitivamente el gen Kuroo es único a la hora de pasar la estupidez de generación en generación.</p><p>Tetsurō no soltó la mano de su padre, sino que la apretó con fuerza sellando aquella promesa. Fue la primera sonrisa que le había visto en mucho tiempo, y también la última.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>El ir y venir de gente lo tenía mareado. No solo su madre y hermana estaban allí, sino también compañeros de trabajo y amigos de su  padre o la familia del pueblo, a la que no veía ni sabía nada de ellos desde el fallecimiento de su abuela algunos años atrás. La visita de vecinos y amigos era más agradable y lograban distraerlo un poco de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero con tantos de ellos no solo fuera de Tokio, sino también del país, los mensajes y las llamadas telefónicas para darle el pésame no habían parado en todo el día y sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.</p><p>Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un analgésico y asaltar el frigorífico, aunque más que por hambre era por despejarse un poco. Si algo bueno tenía que tanta gente fuera al velatorio, era que no tendría que cocinar al menos en una semana. La nevera estaba repleta de platos que le habían llevado sobre todo sus parientes mayores, aunque las visitas ya habían dado buena cuenta de algunos de ellos en el salón. A Kuroo no le importaba mucho mientras la boca llena los mantuviera callados.</p><p>No obstante, apartó los platos cubiertos de papel de aluminio y fiambreras en busca de alguna cerveza. Eso sí era lo que necesitaba, ¿por qué a nadie se le había ocurrido traerle un paquete de latas bien frías como solían hacer en las películas americanas cuando los amigos visitan al protagonista en problemas?</p><p>Se encontraba rebuscando sin éxito con la cabeza metida en la nevera oculta tras la puerta cuando la voz de Hiroshi lo llamó desde el umbral de la cocina con la voz adormilada.</p><p>—¿Papi?</p><p>Ni siquiera tenía pijama. Llevaba dos días con la misma ropa tanto de día como de noche. Kai no se podía quedar con él todo el rato y Kuroo intentaba que pasara el menor tiempo fuera de la habitación, pero tampoco podía dejarlo allí encerrado pretendiendo que obedeciera sin más. No tenía más que cinco años.</p><p>—¿Tienes hambre?</p><p>El niño asintió y Kuroo sacó uno de los platos que había en la nevera para calentarlo en el microondas mientras lo subió a un taburete. Distraído, no se dio cuenta de que debían haber visto al niño bajar por las escaleras desde la sala de estar, porque su madre apareció en la cocina, seguramente aprovechando que estaban ellos dos solos.</p><p>—Oh, mira que niño más lindo, ya eres todo un hombrecito ¿cuántos años tienes?</p><p>El niño miraba extrañado cómo se acercaba a él sonriendo y ofreciéndole una piruleta roja con forma de corazón. Seguramente, a sus ojos se pareciera más a la bruja de <em>Blancanieves</em> con la manzana roja y tentadora en sus manos, por lo que estuvo justificada su reacción al dudar en si aceptarla, buscando la aprobación de su padre con la mirada. Pero solo encontró rabia en ella. Kuroo evitó que se la pusiera entre sus dedos, apartándola de un manotazo. El caramelo se hizo añicos dentro de su envoltorio al chocar contra el suelo, pero por si eso no fuera suficiente, Kuroo lo remató con la suela de su zapato.</p><p>—Aléjate de él —gruñó.</p><p>—Papi, ¿quién es? —preguntó el niño con miedo al haber visto la reacción de Kuroo.</p><p>—¿Que quién soy? —preguntó la mujer, ignorando la advertencia y acercándose—. ¡Soy tu abuela, querido! ¿Acaso tu padre no te ha hablado de mí?</p><p>Estaba claro que no pretendía que el niño contestara sus últimas palabras, sino que el veneno oculto en su tono afable actuaba como recriminación hacia Kuroo.</p><p>—Ni siquiera sabes cuántos años tiene, qué esperabas. No te has preocupado por conocerlo o saber de mí en todo este tiempo —furioso, Kuroo levantó del taburete al niño para llevarlo en brazos y protegerlo con ellos cuando pasó junto a su madre al salir de la cocina. Aunque el microondas sonó, no sacó lo que había dentro. Agarró las chaquetas que había en el perchero de la entrada y se dispuso a salir—. Vámonos.</p><p>—Eso, llévate al niño de aquí, tan buen padre que dices que eres y no tienes otra cosa que traértelo al funeral de su propio abuelo.</p><p>Hervía de rabia y ni se molestó en contestarle, no merecía la pena. Como si no cargara ya él con el peso de su conciencia por haber tenido que llegar a esa situación. Seguramente que desde que supo que el niño estaba allí en casa había estado rumiando la manera de echárselo en cara.</p><p>Le venía bien despejarse, en unas horas vendría el coche de la funeraria para dejarlo todo listo para la ceremonia. Con lo fácil que habría sido si toda esa gente solo hubiera acudido para el entierro, así podría haber pasado las últimas horas con su padre a solas y no rodeado de molestos extraños, porque incluso su madre y su hermana eran eso, extraños.</p><p>En su prisa por escapar de allí casi tropezó con uno de los tantos ramos y coronas de flores que había ido recibiendo a lo largo del día, enviados desde todas partes de Japón e incluso del extranjero. Su mirada se detuvo un instante en el ramo de flores rojas y blancas con un una banda que rezaba «De tus amigos de Nekoma», y los nombres de todos en una tarjeta adjunta, escritos a mano con caligrafía esmerada en tinta granate por Kai. Estando cada uno en un sitio distinto habría sido imposible que pudieran firmar la tarjeta personalmente, y había quedado claro quién había sido el artífice de todo, pero se agradecía la intención y era mucho menos frío que una lista impresa directamente del pedido por internet.</p><p>Con todos aquellos extraños que ocupaban en aquel momento su casa, supuestamente para acompañarlo en el sentimiento y arroparlo, cómo hubiese deseado que fuesen sus verdaderos amigos quienes hubieran estado allí.</p><p>Reunirlos a todos en aquellos tiempos era misión imposible, estando cada uno por su lado, así que no sabía exactamente cómo había sido que habían conseguido ponerse todos de acuerdo. En el chat del Nekoma —en el que se felicitaban el Año Nuevo y alguna noticia relevante, pero poco más—, nadie había comentado nada. Él tampoco había querido decirlo por no ponerlos en el compromiso, así que intuía que Kai habría hecho un grupo paralelo para informarles pues, aparte de las flores, había recibido varias llamadas y mensajes. Incluso Lev y Fukunaga le habían llamado desde el extranjero, pese a la diferencia horaria.</p><p>Por eso, cuando fue a abrir la puerta con demasiado ímpetu, deseando salir de allí, y se encontró con Kenma a punto de llamar al timbre, no diría que le sorprendió, pero todo su interior le dio un vuelco inesperado.</p><p>Se tuvo que parar en seco, o de lo contrario lo habría arrollado a su paso. Cargaba a Hiroshi en su cadera y con la otra mano trataba de ponerse la cazadora, mientras momentáneamente sujetaba las llaves con los dientes.</p><p>El taxi, detrás en la calzada, arrancó y se marchó, y Kenma miró el reloj tras sus gafas de sol.</p><p>El silencio pareció durar los treinta años que los separaban del momento en el que, en aquel mismo lugar, inició su vínculo, sin importar si fue en realidad en la casa Kenma, pues el espacio que separaba la suya de la otra jamás había existido. Entonces Kuroo se escondía detrás de las piernas de su padre cuando se fueron a presentar a los Kozume como los nuevos vecinos. Hoy su padre había fallecido, los Kozume se habían divorciado y Kenma era una celebridad mientras él era un fracaso de persona.</p><p>Los treinta años se hicieron aún más palpables cuando Kenma se quitó las gafas y algunas patas de gallo aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos al hablar. También en el mechón de canas que le nacía en un lateral de su frente y se extendía unos cuatro o cinco dedos en el cabello oscuro, largo y recogido en una coleta.</p><p>—Kuro —dijo a modo de saludo, como solía hacer en los viejos tiempos.</p><p>—Kenma.</p><p>Algo dentro de él se sintió en paz al ver a Kenma en persona en el umbral de su casa, como si fuese lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento.</p><p>No iba a negarlo. Esperaba que de algún modo se hubiese enterado y también esperaba que fuese él cada vez que su teléfono sonaba. Su nombre escrito en la tarjeta de la floristería le indicaba que debía estar al tanto. Y lo necesitaba allí, en el lugar al que ambos pertenecían, para poder sanar sus heridas. Aquella casa, su padre, Kenma, todo formaba una unidad que no estaría completa sin él.</p><p>—¿Llego tarde? —preguntó Kenma después de consultar la hora al haberle visto saliendo.</p><p>Kuroo lo vio mirar por encima de su hombro al interior de la casa e intuyó que desde allí había debido ver a la gente que había en el salón. Quizás incluso a su madre o su hermana. Así que cerró la puerta.</p><p>—No, solo voy a despejarme un poco, nada más. ¿Nos acompañas? —propuso Kuroo. Por mucho que Kenma fuese famoso, dudaba que quisiera quedarse allí solo, rodeado de desconocidos y un muerto—. Aunque es más probable que te reconozcan por la calle que ahí dentro, donde la media de edad debe estar sobre los setenta años.</p><p>—Esto sigue tan tranquilo como antes, no creo que tenga problema —dijo, siguiendo a Kuroo, que encaminó la calle—. ¿Vamos a algún sitio en especial?</p><p>—Al <em>konbini</em> de la señora Hamada.</p><p>—¿Sigue abierto?</p><p>—Ahora lo regenta su hijo, pero sí, sigue abierto. El otro día lo comprobé porque tuve que ir a buscar bicarbonato. Nos habíamos quedamos sin él y es lo que mejor le iba a mi padre para las llagas bucales.</p><p>La voz de Kuroo se fue apagando así como su mirada, que se trasladó hacia el suelo huyendo de los recuerdos que aquellas calles le evocaban. Kenma le concedió algunos segundos antes de continuar. A su lado, mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, mientras se ajustaba a su ritmo. Las <em>Vans</em> desgastadas y algo sucias de Kenma iban apareciendo cíclicamente en su campo de visión. Seguía teniendo el mismo estilo de vestir que a los veinte, solo que ambos ya rozaban los cuarenta.</p><p>—Siento mucho lo de tu padre, no sabía que estuviese tan mal. Mis padres me solían poner al día cuando hablábamos, y como aún no tenía edad de jubilarse no imaginé que pudiera sucederle algo así.</p><p>—Ya, bueno, yo tampoco lo imaginé. Tampoco imaginé lo de tus padres, ya sabes, toda la vida juntos, siempre fueron mi figura parental perfecta, mi modelo a seguir y… Supongo que así me fue. No eran tan perfectos después de todo.</p><p>¿Por qué no había caído antes? Todo estaba destinado al fracaso si solo seguía modelos erróneos. Tal vez el problema no residía en dichos modelos sino en sí mismo, que se fijaba en los que no debía. Como la utopía del amor. El amor no era necesario para ser feliz, o al menos, el tipo de amor que todo el mundo vendía, el de las parejas felices que celebraban San Valentín regalando joyas y formando familias.</p><p>—Nadie es perfecto, no te culpes. Ellos… no creas, quiero creer que se quisieron en algún momento y no solo fue que ahora que tenían tiempo que compartir juntos, se estorbaban el uno al otro. Alegaron diferencias irreconciliables. Decidí vender la casa y con ello pagar parte de los apartamentos que les regalé a cada uno para que no hubiera peleas. Yo me llevo bien con los dos, pero odio estar en medio para todo. Incluso así, mi padre me llamó esta mañana para preguntarme que cuándo vendría mi madre a verte para no coincidir con ella. Él dice que irá mañana al funeral porque hoy tiene trabajo, y mi madre se acercará a verte a la noche. Iba a venir conmigo, pero preferí venir yo solo.</p><p>De repente, la voz curiosa de Hiroshi —quien hasta entonces había permanecido recostado y medio oculto contra Kuroo—, se hizo notar, deteniendo la conversación de los adultos.</p><p>—Papi, ¿quién es? —preguntó el niño, observando a Kenma con curiosidad, extrañado de ver a su padre tratar con un extraño cordialmente después de incidente con su abuela.</p><p>—Es un buen amigo mío, como lo sois Daisuke y tú —explicó Kuroo, dejándolo en el suelo.</p><p>El niño debió interpretar el gesto como que era de confianza pues, cuando Kenma se agachó para ponerse a su altura y le extendió la mano, no dudó en estrechársela.</p><p>—Hola, me llamo Kenma, ¿y tú?</p><p>—Hiroshi.</p><p>—¿Cuántos años tienes?</p><p>—Cinco.</p><p>Kenma pareció dudar un poco antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta que dejó tanto a Hiroshi como a Kuroo un poco desconcertados.</p><p>—¿Y tu hermanita?</p><p>—No tengo hermanita.</p><p>—¿Ah, no? —Kenma alzó la mirada hacia Kuroo pidiendo una explicación, tal vez hizo cuentas rápidas que no le cuadraban—. ¿Por qué nunca me aclaraste que no era una niña?</p><p>—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y bueno, los colores no tienen sexo, que fuera rosa no…</p><p>Aunque trató de quitarle hierro al asunto, Kuroo aún recordaba con rabia cuando recibió en el hospital aquel regalo totalmente desubicado por parte de Kenma. Ni siquiera era su estilo. Ni sus familiares del pueblo más tradicionales le habrían enviado una cesta con todo tipo de productos para recién nacidos decorada con globos de color rosa en los que ponía «¡Es una niña!».</p><p>—Fue mi asistente —se justificó con cierta vergüenza, levantándose e iniciando de nuevo la marcha hacia el <em>konbini</em> mirando al suelo—, le dije que enviara algo bonito y… Tal vez yo entendí mal el nombre cuando Fukunaga me lo dijo, o tal vez no quise prestarle mucha atención…</p><p>—Por eso no te dije nada. Hiroshi tiene cinco años y acabas de preguntarle por una hermana que no existe, ni siquiera sabes cuántos años tiene o por qué está aquí, ni nada de lo que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo —comentó Kuroo, con resentimiento cubierto de sarcasmo.</p><p>No pudo ocultarlo. Durante años había estado molesto por aquel incidente y la brecha que se había abierto entre los dos. Y, sin embargo, tampoco hizo nada por remediarlo. Siempre tenía <em>cosas más importantes que hacer </em>y terminó por asumir que algo así había debido pasarle a Kenma también, mas con la vida tan ajetreada que llevaba.</p><p>—Nunca es tarde para ponerse al día —comentó Kenma, con gesto resignado y tranquilo, asumiendo los errores del pasado, pero dispuesto a mirar al frente, demostrándole que, aunque la brecha fuera insalvable, no ganarían nada ahondando en ella—. ¿Por qué está aquí? No es lo más adecuado para un niño.</p><p>—Me tocaba quedármelo este fin de semana, pero le pedí a su madre que me hiciera el favor de cambiármelo, por lo del funeral, y me dijo que no, que ya había reservado un hotel con sus amigas en la playa. Y aquí estamos.</p><p>—Entiendo… Puedo llamar a mi asistente, quizás se pueda hacer cargo de él por unas horas.</p><p>—No importa, eso ya es lo de menos. Supongo que cuando sea mayor lo recordará como una extraña anécdota. En realidad, Kai se lo llevó a su casa ayer, pero tenía que trabajar y tampoco puedo abusar de su hospitalidad.</p><p>—Kai siempre fue un buen chico… Veo que guardas buena relación con él.</p><p>—Sí, supongo que fue él quien te avisó y organizó todo.</p><p>—Él organizó lo de las flores, pero fue Fukunaga quien me avisó.</p><p>—¿Fukunaga? ¿No te parece surrealista que la noticia diera la vuelta al mundo para llegar a ti estando en Japón? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿No era Perú?</p><p>—Sí, se fue allí a investigar la cocina fusión y montar un restaurante con espectáculo de monólogos, la cuestión es que me enteré ayer cuando me mandó el mensaje, él lo recibió de Tora. Yo estaba en Sapporo en una convención y tomé un avión de madrugada hasta Tokio.</p><p>Llegaron a la tienda donde el hijo de la señora Hamada reconoció a Kenma y le pidió hacerse una foto con él. Resultaba extraño que actuara así cuando se conocían desde que eran niños y aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Kuroo de que la fama le perseguía incluso en los lugares más íntimos, en lo difícil que debía ser eso, en especial en alguien como Kenma.</p><p>Quizás por recuperar el tiempo perdido, Kenma pagó todo, incluyendo el almuerzo que habían ido a comprar para Hiroshi, más algunas golosinas y caprichos que el niño había recopilado por toda la tienda cuando Kenma le dijo que podía coger lo que quisiera, y que traía amontonadas en sus brazos como si fuese una especie de reto.</p><p>—¿Algo más? —preguntó el dependiente, antes de cobrarles.</p><p>—¿Tienes cerveza fría? —sugirió Kuroo.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Kuroo se abrió una lata mientras hacían el camino de vuelta, y Kenma hizo lo mismo. Hiroshi iba algunos metros más adelante, jugando a caminar por las líneas pintadas en la calzada. Los recuerdos mezclados a lo largo de aquellas calles les hizo revivir viejos tiempos.</p><p>Hasta que estuvieron de regreso, quedándose parados frente a la puerta de la casa de Kuroo. Este miró hacia el otro lado, donde la antigua casa de Kenma mostraba el cartel de «Se Vende», y una idea cruzó su mente.</p><p>—¿Tienes aquí las llaves de tu casa?</p><p>—Sí, ¿por qué?</p><p>—¿Nos la enseñarías?</p><p>—¿Por qué no?</p><p>La cerradura no abrió a la primera, dejando en evidencia su falta de uso, y Kenma se apuntó en las notas de voz comunicar a la inmobiliaria que le echaran aceite. Si acceder al interior le produjo a Kuroo un ataque de nostalgia, no quería imaginar cómo sería para Kenma. Se quedó un instante observando su reacción, mientras Hiroshi corrió por todo el jardín como si le acabaran de abrir una puerta a la libertad. Kenma permaneció serio, tal vez algo cabizbajo, pero no dijo nada aparte de chasquear la lengua con aire decepcionado.</p><p>—¿Quieres ver el interior? —preguntó, dándole vueltas a la llave con el dedo.</p><p>Las ventanas estaban cerradas con las persianas echadas hasta abajo, sin embargo, la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al patio tenía la persiana abierta, ya que tenía una reja de seguridad que había que abrir primero. A través de ella, Kuroo vio que el salón permanecía como lo recordaba, aunque los muebles, vitrinas y estanterías estaban vacíos, el sofá se cubría con una sábana que lo protegía del polvo y algunas cajas de cartón ocupaban apiladas una de las esquinas. Se notaba que hacía algún tiempo que nadie la habitaba, como la maleza que crecía en el jardín. Un pellizco se le cogió en el pecho.</p><p>—No hace falta.</p><p>Kenma entonces se sentó en el escalón del porche que daba al jardín desde el salón y continuó tomando su cerveza. Kuroo lo siguió, sentándose también a su lado, y sacando el paquete de latas, colocándolo entre ambos.</p><p>Desde allí, sentado en el jardín de Kenma como si fuese una burbuja de paz que lo aislaba de todo, podía oír a la gente en su propia casa, haciéndole sentir aún más ajeno a lo que allí sucedía. Hiroshi intentaba sin éxito trepar a aquel árbol por el que Kuroo había trepado tantas veces para acceder a la habitación de su mejor amigo.</p><p>—No se parece a ti —observó Kenma con una sonrisa burlona que le demostró que habían estado pensando lo mismo y habían llegado a la misma conclusión—, al menos en eso.</p><p>—Ya, tampoco lo culpo. Hoy día las cosas son más complicadas, o yo me lo he montado peor que mi padre.</p><p>—¿Tan mal te fue? Tienes un buen trabajo.</p><p>—Lo tengo, pero debo estar viajando constantemente y en ese aspecto no tengo suficiente estabilidad para hacerme cargo de la custodia. Con lo que le tengo que pagar a su madre, cuando me toca tenerlo a mí siempre me busco algún viaje que hacer juntos para pernoctar en un hotel porque se me cae la cara de vergüenza tenerlo que meter en la habitación alquilada que comparto con universitarios borrachos. Su infancia no se parece a la nuestra y me duele. Me duele ver que no sabe ni trepar a un árbol porque los únicos árboles que conoce son los del <em>Minecraft</em>, y los árboles no se trepan saltándoles como a las setas del <em>Mario Bros</em>.</p><p>—No soy el mejor ejemplo, pero entiendo tu punto. Yo tuve un equilibrio, gracias a ti, que no dudabas en arrastrarme aunque protestara. El problema es no tener esa oportunidad.</p><p>—Por eso, quiero que me respondas sin compromiso —el tono de Kuroo hizo que Kenma apartara la vista del niño y lo encarara con curiosidad—. ¿Cuánto pides por la casa?</p><p>—¿Esta? ¿Qué hay de la tuya?</p><p>—Mi hermana quiere quedarse con ella, seguramente solo por joder y ponerla en manos de alguna agencia de alquileres. No la necesita, tiene su vida resuelta en el pueblo, no se va a venir a Tokio, pero una casa en la capital vale mucho. No me va a vender su parte para que yo me la quede, pero si la quiere, tendrá que pagarme la mitad que me corresponde y entonces…</p><p>—Kuro… ya tengo compradores interesados, como dices, este es muy buen barrio y la mayoría de las personas interesadas son gente joven con hijos pequeños. Tengo una pareja con unos gemelos y otra recién casada con un perro…</p><p><em>Como nuestros padres en su momento</em>, pensó Kuroo. La historia se repetía. Desconocía los pormenores de la vida privada de Kenma, pero en lo que a él le atañía, era la viva imagen de su padre cuando se trasladó a Tokio, quizás no en el físico —pues acababa de confirmar que se parecía más a su madre que a su padre, del mismo modo que Hiroshi se parecía a Keiko—, pero sí en las circunstancias.</p><p>—Kenma…</p><p>Se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sonado demasiado suplicante y no quería incomodar o causar la impresión de que pretendía aprovecharse de su mejor situación. Sin embargo, por primera vez notó el rostro de Kenma ensombrecerse y refugiarse en un largo trago de cerveza.</p><p>—Necesito vender la casa.</p><p>A la memoria le vinieron algunos recuerdos, noticias y rumores a los que en su momento no dio mayor importancia, pero que ahora cobraban relevancia.</p><p>—Y yo te la quiero comprar, no te estoy pidiendo que me la regales o me hagas un precio especial, solo quiero saber por cuánto la vendes y si está en mi presupuesto. A menos que… —Kuroo alargó la mano hasta posarla en su brazo, donde la dejó a la espera de su contestación, lista para darle un apretón y hacerle saber que siempre podría contar con él—. Kenma, ¿tienes problemas económicos?</p><p>Kenma hundió el cuello en los hombros, como cuando tenía quince años y quería esconderse del mundo.</p><p>En aquel momento Hiroshi, que había desistido de trepar al árbol, regresaba con un balón en la mano después de dar la vuelta al jardín, al parecer había quedado atrapado allí después de que a alguien se le cayese y no hubiera nadie dentro que le pudiera abrir para recuperarlo. No era un balón de voleibol, pero podía servir.</p><p>—¿Unos pases como en los viejos tiempos? —propuso Kuroo, cambiando de tema, sin querer insistir. Si había algo que siempre tuvo claro de Kenma era que necesitaba su propio ritmo.</p><p>—Estoy muy oxidado y lo que querría ahora es un cigarro, pero no voy a tirar por tierra el tratamiento con los parches de nicotina con lo que me está costando dejarlo —se quejó, pero aun así no rechazó la oferta, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando sus pasos junto a Kuroo y su hijo.</p><p>—¿Sabes, Hiroshi? Yo era el capitán del equipo, pero Kenma era el cerebro ¿no es eso mucho más genial? —comentó Kuroo con entusiasmo y orgullo, pasándole el brazo por el hombro a Kenma.</p><p>—¡Guau! —exclamó el niño.</p><p>Y durante un buen rato estuvieron entreteniéndose bajo el sol de un día magnífico.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Después de la comida y el ejercicio a Hiroshi le dio sueño y Kuroo lo acunó en su regazo hasta que se durmió, mientras Kenma y él recuperaban el aliento sentados de nuevo en el porche. Kenma había acusado el cansancio mucho más, y terminó desplomándose sobre el escalón para abrir las últimas latas de cerveza juntos.</p><p>—Realmente lo que necesito es un café solo doble o terminaré en coma —bromeó sobre su pésimo estado de forma. Kuroo no iba a contradecirle. Que la barriguita que aún podía esconder bajo la sudadera, pero que le había mostrado a Kuroo al enseñarle los parches de nicotina, pronto dejaría de poder ser escondida si no mejoraba sus hábitos—. No me mires así. Trasnoché para poder coger el vuelo y no he pegado ojo en todo el día.</p><p>—¿Quieres que vaya a mi casa y te traiga un café?</p><p>—Mejor no, como vayas, te atraparán y no te dejarán volver.</p><p>Sus miradas conectaron y Kuroo volvió a sentirse dentro de una cálida burbuja. Sin embargo, las palabras de Kenma habían sido casuales y, seguramente, estuviera sacando conclusiones equivocadas. No podía significar que Kenma tampoco quería que aquello se terminara.</p><p><em>No, Tetsur</em><em>ō, sabes que contigo nada funcionará</em>.</p><p>Le había terminado quitando el sonido al teléfono y lo sacó para comprobar las mil notificaciones que había desatendido mientras había estado con Kenma como si hubiese sido transportado a una dimensión paralela. Entre otros, su hermana le había enviado catorce mensajes preguntando dónde se había metido.</p><p>—Tengo que irme de todas formas, no tienes por qué venir, de hecho, preferiría que no lo hicieras, el ambiente es realmente incómodo. Pero no quiero que Hiroshi pille un catarro, dormido aquí a la intemperie.</p><p>—Puedo abrirte la casa si quieres y acostarlo ahí en vez de llevarlo de nuevo a tu casa, tal vez me eche una siesta, ya que me he tomado el día libre puedo quedarme con él si lo necesitas.</p><p>—No te molestes, lo subiré a dormir a mi antigua habitación. En breve vendrá el coche de la funeraria y todo el mundo se dispersará hasta la ceremonia.</p><p>Kuroo hizo el ademán de levantarse para marcharse, pero Kenma se le adelantó al hablar, reteniéndolo un poco más a su lado.</p><p>—Sobre lo de antes… —Kenma se quedó mirando al frente mientras sus dedos daban vueltas a la lata de cerveza con aire distraído. Kuroo se fijó en los detalles; en sus dedos un poco amarillentos, sus ojeras y la necesidad de un afeitado urgente. Kenma y su madre siempre habían sido dos gotas de agua, pero quizás con la edad, si se arreglara la perilla y se cortara el pelo, podría parecerse más a su padre—. En el fondo siento que no ha pasado el tiempo, que puedo seguir confiando en ti como lo hacía antes aunque haya pasado tanto entre medias. Tanto que ni siquiera conocemos y que, por tanto, es fácil de hacer a un lado.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir, Kenma?</p><p>Él también sentía lo mismo. Se volvía a sentir parte de algo que fluía de manera natural.</p><p>—Necesito el dinero —confesó. Los dedos le temblaban—. Cometí un error cuando me fui a Singapur siguiendo a mis colegas de <em>YouTube</em>, creí que estaría bien allí, y no es que no lo estuviera, pero siempre pensé que no necesitaría a nadie más. Mi vida era jugar y jugar, por suerte, estudié y tuve los pies en la tierra para saber invertir y no quedarme con el culo al aire de cara al futuro. Gracias a eso, pude afrontar lo que Hacienda me reclamó y por eso regresé a Japón. Actualmente <em>YouTube</em> no me genera tanto como mis otros negocios, supongo que la edad desgasta y es difícil adaptarse a los gustos tan cambiantes. Nunca pensé que un día me levantaría y me pesaría coger el mando de una consola. Rodearte de desconocidos, hablar, exponerte a tanta gente, pero a la vez no tener nadie cerca hace mella a la larga.</p><p>A Kuroo no le tomó totalmente de improviso. No estaba metido en el mundillo, por lo que tampoco seguía las andanzas profesionales de Kenma, pero el escándalo de los paraísos fiscales y evasión de impuestos que salpicó a Kodzuken junto con otros famosos del sector fue imposible de ignorar. Y como siempre que el río suena, agua lleva, no descartó que fuese del todo un invento de los periodistas, aunque sí que confiaba en Kenma y en su juicio.</p><p>Del mismo modo, también le quedó la duda acerca de aquellos rumores que hubo sobre Kenma y Alisa, con fotografías saliendo de hoteles, yéndose en coche juntos y cenando en restaurantes caros. Era lo que tenía la fama, más aún cuando ambos eran rostros conocidos, los periodistas no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de ganarse el pan a costa de simples especulaciones.</p><p>Cuando Kuroo preguntó a sus compañeros de Nekoma si sabían algo, todos coincidieron en la misma sospecha que tuvo Kuroo: seguramente hubiera algo de verdad, aunque era probable que los periodistas hubiesen puesto el ojo en el Haiba equivocado.</p><p>Aparte de su relación con los hermanos Haiba, la vida personal de Kenma no trascendió, ni para los medios ni para sus amigos más cercanos.</p><p>—¿En todo este tiempo no saliste con nadie? Desde luego, viendo mi situación no te diré que es la mejor opción, pero puedo entender tu soledad, más si tus padres han debido pasar por malas épocas para haber terminado divorciándose.</p><p>—Nada de lo que haya tenido puede considerarse una relación realmente. He mantenido contacto cercano con algunos de vosotros. Fukunaga me contaba de su andadura en el extranjero, incluso le presté dinero para montar el restaurante. Shoyo me visita una vez al año cuando coincidimos en el mismo país. Con Tora hablo bastante a menudo y me manda los videos de su equipo. Yo aconsejé a Alisa y Lev montar su marca cuando dejaron la agencia y Lev se dedicó a la actuación. Pero al final… siempre faltaste tú.</p><p>Oyéndolo, Kuroo no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verse excluido de todo aquello en lo que otros habían mantenido su cuota de participación, a pesar de las adversidades.</p><p>—¿Qué nos pasó, Kenma?</p><p>—No nos pasó nada más que la vida, Kuro. Las cosas se complican. Tú te echaste novia, yo estaba muy ocupado. Fíjate que ni siquiera me preocupé por saber si tuviste un niño o una niña, es normal que te sintieras molesto. Yo me sentí así porque nos dieras de lado, cuando todos te decíamos que Keiko solo quería un idiota como tú a quien engatusar. Y así estamos, con la crisis de los cuarenta en el punto de partida de todo, como si pudiésemos borrar estos veinte años y empezar de nuevo.</p><p>—Empecemos de nuevo —se envalentonó Kuroo, viniéndose arriba. La emoción y la adrenalina de repente empezando a bullir dentro de él, como el combustible que activa una máquina oxidada que lleva demasiado tiempo sin ser usada.</p><p>—No es tan fácil. Sabes cómo acaba el cuento de la lechera ¿verdad? Todas las ilusiones que se hizo, una detrás de otra, quedaron rotas.</p><p>Kuroo asintió con tristeza. Kenma tenía razón. Siempre había sido de cabeza fría y debido a eso no le había ido mal del todo, si obviaba el asunto de Singapur que, como había dicho, obedecía más a un deseo de no sentirse solo que de evadir impuestos. De hecho, todavía tenía a su padre de cuerpo presente en su casa, como para jugar con el dinero imaginario que su hermana le pagaría por su mitad. A saber qué se encontraba cuando leyeran el testamento.</p><p>—Comprendo que si necesitas vender la casa y tienes gente interesada, no voy a pedirte que me esperes, pero considérame. No puedo saber qué sucederá con la herencia de mi padre y hasta entonces tampoco tengo nada que ofrecerte…</p><p>Kenma se quedó pensativo y tardó un poco en responder, esbozó una débil sonrisa y pasó los dedos con ternura por los cabellos de Hiroshi.</p><p>—Sí lo tienes, y yo también tengo algo que ofrecerte.</p><p>—El papeleo de la herencia tardará meses y… si es dinero…</p><p>—No es dinero, Kuro. Podemos empezar de nuevo, poco a poco, sin castillos en el aire, sino con cimientos sólidos. Ya los tenemos solo que… no nos acordábamos de que los teníamos. Cuando me mudé a los veinte a mi nueva casa, era todo lo que podía soñar. La reformé a mi gusto; tenía la sala de videojuegos, la de audiovisuales donde grabo los <em>streamings</em>, un enorme salón para quedar con los amigos, una habitación para invitados… Con el tiempo, todo aquello se empezó a quedar grande sin gente que lo llenara. Demasiado grande. Kuro, no sé qué nos deparará el futuro, pero después de volverte a ver y conocer a Hiroshi, no quiero que tengas que alquilar ninguna habitación de hotel cuando te toque quedarte con él. En mi casa hay sitio para todos, un jardín enorme donde correr y árboles por los que trepar, muchas consolas y muchos gatos. Le encantará. Y… me encantará teneros conmigo. Si tú quieres.</p><p>Kuroo sintió la picazón en los ojos. De pronto le asaltaban un montón de dudas acerca de cómo se podría llevar a cabo todo aquello sin que nadie resultara dañado. ¿Debería pagarle un alquiler? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Hiroshi estuviese con su madre? ¿Y si su situación mejoraba y optaba a la custodia compartida, qué sucedería? No quería que aquello fuese un parche temporal. Ojalá pudiera comprar aquella casa y tener algo asegurado por fin.</p><p>La promesa que había hecho a su padre acudió a su mente, haciendo el nudo más fuerte en su pecho. Tras años sin saber el uno del otro, Kenma había reaparecido en su vida, justo para recordarle que siempre reunió todo aquello que había necesitado.</p><p>No iba a luchar en su contra. No iba a dejar la vida pasar de nuevo y encerrarse en su rencor. Aunque de distinta manera, ambos estaban rotos. Y lo que ya estaba roto no se puede volver a romper.</p><p>Pero sí podían tratar de recomponerlo.</p><p>—Se lo prometí a mi padre en su lecho de muerte, así que no me puedo negar —sonrió ante la ironía.</p><p>—¿Qué fue eso que le prometiste?</p><p>—Que si me cruzaba en la vida con alguien que me pudiera hacer feliz no le dejara escapar. Ya lo hice una vez —y miró a Kenma a los ojos pidiéndole perdón por todos los años perdidos—, no creo que el destino me dé una tercera oportunidad.</p><p>—Quién sabe, ¿no se dice que a la tercera va la vencida? —bromeó Kenma.</p><p>—Ahh, sigues siendo igual de insoportable —rio Kuroo, azorado.</p><p>Kenma apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kuroo, aunque no duró allí más de dos minutos. El teléfono volvió a vibrar con la llegada de otro mensaje que le reclamaba no estar en casa. En parte, tenía que darle la razón. Para cualquiera se vería de lo más desconsiderado largarse del velatorio de su propio padre, sin embargo, a Tetsurō lo único que le importaba era que su padre sería mucho más feliz de verle donde estaba en ese momento que rodeado de extraños.</p><p>—Tengo que irme, ya de verdad, en breve vendrá el coche de la funeraria y no quiero que mi madre y mi hermana sean las que tengan que lidiar con el papeleo.</p><p>—Insisto que puedo quedarme con Hiroshi, me tomé la tarde libre para venir y la casa está más o menos limpia para enseñarla a las visitas.</p><p>—Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero llevármelo, en mi habitación estará bien.</p><p>La despedida quedó en el aire sin tener intención de serlo. No era un adiós, ni un hasta pronto y Kenma se encargó de dejarlo claro, dando un cierre a aquel extraño momento que no se sabía a dónde depararía.</p><p>—Si te apetece luego, y no estás demasiado cansado, cuando todo el mundo se vaya… Podríamos ir a cenar. Si no, mañana te veré en el funeral.</p><p>—Claro —asintió Kuroo.</p><p>Dejando atrás aquella casa, con sus latas de cerveza vacía regadas por el porche, Kuroo se levantó con el niño en brazos para dirigirse a la suya.</p><p>La suya…</p><p>No, no consideraba aquella su casa, ni tampoco la de los padres de Kenma, ni la que Kenma compró cuando se independizó y a donde había sido invitado a empezar una nueva vida. En aquel momento su hogar estaba en mitad de la calle, en la que estaba parado para despedirse de su amigo con su hijo en brazos, pues decían que el hogar estaba donde residía el corazón y él por mucho tiempo supo que algo faltaba.</p><p>Ahora por fin, volvía a tener a Kenma en su vida.</p><p>De vuelta a casa.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/A: Esto ha sido más largo que un día sin pan XD. No sé por qué me ha costado tanto sacar adelante esta historia, con lo simple que es, supongo que por las historias que se van entremezclando, la cuestión es que he tenido que editar más de lo acostumbrado (quizás últimamente me pasa eso, no sé por qué), pero espero que no se haya notado demasiado y no se haya hecho pesado.</p><p>Respecto al KuroKen, pues no he querido especificar nada y preferí dejarlo a libre interpretación (confieso que me tuve que contener mucho XD). Quién quiera verlo lo puede ver, quién no, pues también ;-)</p><p>Hacía tiempo que tenía esta idea rondándome de Kuroo desencantado de la vida, con un hijo, regresando a sus raíces. Otra historia que estaba escribiendo (y la noticia de que El Rubius se iba a Andorra) me dio la idea que terminó de darle forma, así que espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber. Los comentarios y kudos son gratis y me hacen feliz.</p><p>Besitos</p><p>Ak</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>